


Worthy to Ride

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Eggpreg, Mpreg, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: If you can make it through this,the dragon says,you are more than worthy to be my rider.





	Worthy to Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

Its hands are neither rough nor cruel—that's possibly the biggest surprise of it all. Wyland was expecting a rough, brutal touch if the dragon bothered to touch him at all, not this. The scales on its palms are oddly smooth, softer even than Wyland's own callused soldier's hands. They move with great care over the sphere of Wyland's belly, hot and gentle, reverent, as they try to ease the tight ache within.

_You're doing so well,_ the dragon says, its deep voice reverberating in Wyland's head, not outside it. A pleased thrill runs through Wyland's nerves, flutters in his stomach, at odds with the heavy discomfort filling the rest of his middle. _If you can make it through this, you are more than worthy to be my rider._

"Not sure I can," Wyland admits. His belly doesn't hurt, exactly. It's just...strange. Uncomfortable. Full. Gods above, he is so full. "Too full."

_You can,_ the dragon insists. _You **can**._

He doesn't know how many eggs the dragon pumped into him. It was hard to pay attention to mathematical matters when the dragon was inside him, its thick onyx appendage flooding his blood with glorious electric sensations, filling his mind with burning need and his belly with all these eggs.

Whatever the amount, it borders on the impossible. His belly is barely recognizable as a part of his body, a drum-taut, bulging thing jutting far out of his torso, perfectly round, full far beyond its limit. He catches only glimpses of it, gaps in the motion of the dragon's massive hands.

Are they hands? Wyland isn't sure. But they are kind and dextrous, curving easily over the mound of his belly as they massage any hint of pain away. Claws jut out of each finger, shimmering and amethyst purple, but they do not graze Wyland's stretched-out skin. The scales are a glistening, iridescent emerald, its palms peridot yellow-green, but they do not scratch Wyland's tender belly.

Wyland shifts, trying to get more comfortable with the crushing weight of his belly, triggering a wave of cramps within him. He lets out a whimper.

_There is no need to fret,_ the dragon insists, and presses harder, its deep but careful massage immediately easing the discomfort. _This is far past the stage where all of your kind have struggled. All have begged to give up, and I have let them. But you do not give up._

"It's not forever," Wyland says, and the dragon's fearsome, toothy mouth curves into a grin. "I can take it." He hopes.

_Indeed it isn't,_ the dragon agrees. _And you can_.

The eggs shift, and it sends another sort of wave through Wyland's body—a wave of pure _good_ that leaves Wyland gasping, his cock instantly hard. He groans, and presses his belly against the dragon's palms, seeking more. The dragon chuckles and obliges, keeping up the steady pressure as it leans down and nuzzles Wyland's belly with its hot nose, then drags its broad and burning tongue up the length of the curve, pausing to tease Wyland's protruding navel before moving on.

It does nothing to hamper the dragon's telepathic speech. _I can make this even better,_ it says. _I can give you great pleasure until your time arrives. Would you like that, my rider? Would you like me to make you feel **incredible**?_

Wyland nods frantically, already gasping and eager, his cock throbbing with the desperate pounding of his heart. "Yes," he breathes. "Yes, please. _Please._"

The dragon lets out a delighted breath, small plumes of smoke flowing lazily from its nostrils. _It's as though the Gods above have crafted you just for me. I am looking forward to getting to know you better, my perfect, perfect Wyland, and giving you everything you deserve and **more**_.

The words send another thrill through Wyland's body, curling up warm and heady and sugar sweet in his stomach, fluttering in his chest. Then, the dragon wraps its hot, wet tongue around Wyland's cock and begins.


End file.
